Touch You
by Death Devil Life
Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung Uchiha Sasuke! Geramku dalam hati pada Sasuke yang duduk disampingku./Dasar Kekasih kurang ajar!/sumary ga jelas/All Sakura PoV/M for Lemon/bagi pecinta lemon silahkan menikmati, bagi yang tidak suka silahkan mencoba XD #plak/mind to rnr?


**Yuuuhuuuuu~ Saya datang lagi dengan fic jelek. Biarpun fic pertama sempat ilang sendiri entah karena apa. Tapi dengan bandelnya aku publish lagi, dan sekarang malah buat fic baru XD**

**Rated M dan mengandung unsur lemon tentunya :P**

**Untuk pecinta lemon. Silahkan menikmati :D **

**Untuk yang tidak suka lemon silahkan mencoba, dijamin enak dan bikin #PLAK**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Touch You © Ruki Ueki**

**Warning : alur GAJE, cerita pasaran, konflik GAJE, OOC, EYD hancur, typo, Lemon (Pasti :P)**

"**Dosa Author ditanggung pembaca XD"**

**.**

…**Cekidot…**

**.**

**~Happy Reading :D~**

**.**

Hai Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku adalah siswa sekolah elit di kotaku yaitu Konoha High School. Sekarang ini aku duduk di kelas 2-2. Sekarang sudah bel masuk kelas. Aku duduk di tempat duduk pojok belakang paling kiri dan yang duduk di sampingku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah kekasihku. Aku tersenyum manis saat Sasuke mulai menempatkan diri duduk di sampingku dan dibalas dengan senyum tipisnya yang menawan.

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke." Sapa ku dengan ramah.

"Hn." Yah beginilah dia. Irit bicara, tp tidak saat di atas ranjang

"Sakura." Panggilan singkat dari orang yang berada di sampingku membuatku menolehkan kepala padanya.

"Ya, Sasuke?" Tanyaku. Sasuke bergumam ambigu, aku mengangkat bahu ku tak peduli. Sakuke mendekatkan dirinya padaku seringai mesum dapat kulihat tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya. aku ikut menyeringai, kudekatkan bibirku pada telinganya.

"Kau ingin apa Sasuke-_kun_~" Bisikku dengan suara menggoda yang kubuat-buat.

"_Ohayou_ anak-anak." Kejaihilanku terhadap kekasihku ini harus tertunda dengan sapaan sensei yang mengajar jam pertama sudah masuk ke kelas.

"_Ohayou Sensei_." Ucap murud-murid serentak. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sasuke ke guru yang mengajar jam pertama hari ini.

Pandanganku focus ke depan memperhatikan Anko-_sensei_ yang sedang menjelaskan bagian-bagian tubuh manusia.

Nyut~

Bulu kudukku merinding merasakan sesuatu meraba paha kananku. Aku mendelik kesal pada Sasuke sang pelaku yang hanya menatapku datar tanpa dosa. Aku hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sasuke yang suka menggangguku.

**~Lemon here~**

"Ugh~Sa-Sasuke!" Desahan kecil lolos dari bibirku. Aku mendecih sebal, menatap tajam Sasuke yang berani menggesek-gesekan jarinya ke selakanganku. Tubuhku bergetar geli aku bergerak gelisah karena aktifitas nakal tangan Sasuke.

"Kau basah, Sayang~" Bisiknya seduktif di telingaku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang sedang memperhatikan apa yang kami lakukan.

"Akh~mmmnghh~" aku penutup mututku erat dengan kedua tanganku menahan suara desahan yang keluar, saat tiba-tiba kurasakan jari-jari Sasuke menyusup, menyikap celana dalamku dan sebuah vibrator berbentuk kapsul kecil masuk ke daerah sensitifku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bisikku marah pada Sasuke. Bagaimana aku tidak marah? Dia mempermainkanku di kelas saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Ini pelecehan bukan? Sasuke menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telingaku.

"Hanya ingin menyentuhmu." Bisiknya seduktif dan menggigit daun telingaku pelan. Lagi-lagi aku harus menutup rapat mulutku. 'Menyentuhku tapi tidak begini caranya Uchiha!' geramku dalam hati. Ugh! Aku heran kenapa aku masih mau-maunya pacaran dengan orang mesum macam dia.

"Enghh~" Aku menahan desahanku sebisa mungkin, dapat kurasakan vibrator yang tertanam di selakanganku bergetar. Bulir-bulir berkeringat keluar dari tubuh ku yang menahan gairah. Seorang pria yang duduk di sampingku menyeringai sexy melihatku tersiksa seperti ini. Hei, aku sedang berada di dalam kelas dan saat ini pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Lalu apa yang aku lakukan sekarang ini? Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan orang yang ada disampingku ini. Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih ku yang paling mesum yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Tapi aku suka

"Nona Haruno Sakura, apakah anda sakit?" aku tersentak mendengar nama ku dipanggil oleh guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas. Sontak seluruh teman-temanku mengalihkan pandangannya pada ku.

"Tidak _Sensei_.. Aku baik-baik sa..ja." jawabku dengan nada suara yang terputus-putus karena menahan desahan yang mungkin bisa keluar kapan saja. _Sensei_ dan seluruh teman-teman sekelasku melihat ku dengan pandangan heran. Aku hanya bisa nyengir untuk meyakinkan mereka. Hei apa jadinya jika mereka mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Aku melirik kesal Sasuke yang diam dengan muka datar tanpa dosa, dia balas melirikku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Hn, kenapa? Ingin segera merasakan aku yang ada di dalammu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan seringaiannya. Aarrrgghh… Dasar kekasih kurang ajar. Dengan gerakan patah-patah sambil mewaspadai keadaan sekitar, tangan kiri ku terjulur ke bawah bermaksud mengambil vibrator yang bergetar ringan di selakanganku. Tangan kananku kugunakan untuk membekap erat mulutku agar tak mengeluarkan desahan yang diakibatkan gesekan vibrator dengan daerah sensitifku di bawah sana saat aku melepasnya. Hampir tanganku meraih kabel kecil vibrator yang menggantung keluar.

"Mmnnhhh~!" Tapi tiba-tiba getaran yang dihasilkan vibrator kecil lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Aku mendelik pada Sasuke yang memegang kendali vibrator yang ada di selakanganku saat ini. Sasuke hanya tersenyum manis padaku. Cih! Dasar sok manis! Kesalku dalam hati.

"Ssshh..Jangan dilepas atau aku akan membuatmu mendesah keras disini." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada lembutnya yang penuh kasih sayang. Mencoba menenangkanku mungkin? Hah.. Sekejam-kejamnya Sasuke aku tahu dia sangat perhatian padaku. Tapi dia tetaplah menyebalkan!

"Ugh~" Nafasku memburu menahan gairah, selakanganku berkedut. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku keras untuk menahan desahanku. Keringatku semakin banyak mengalir menahan hasrat.

"Sa…Suke..hhh~" Aku berbisik pelan memanggil nama Sasuke dengan nafas tersenggal saat kurasakan aku sudah tidak tahan menahan semua ini. Sasuke yang sudah paham akan maksudku tersenyum tipis.

"Gigit." Ucap Sasuke singkat mengulurkan lengannya kearahku. Ak menggigit lengannya, tanpa sadar semakin lama gigitanku semakin kuat. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah ulahnya.

"Mnhh~" Desahanku tertahan karena aku menggigit lengan Sasuke Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Selakanganku berkedut hebat dan linu dengan getaran monoton vibrator yang masih tertanam di selakanganku.

"Mnnhhh~" Tangan kiri Sasuke menjulur ke bawah. Jari Sasuke menyusup masuk ke selakanganku, mengocok vaginaku yang telah berdenyut untuk membantuku mencapai puncak. Tangan kanan Sasuke meraih tengkukku, membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya untuk meredam jeritan nikmatku saat orgasme telah kucapai. Sasuke melepaskan bungkaman bibirnya, nafasku tidak teratur tubuhku lelah setelah mencapai kenikmatan duniawi. Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru kelas, memastikan bahwa teman-temanku masih terfokus dengan penjelasan _sensei _yang masih menerangkan hal yang tidak aku ketahui, karena aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Aku lemas, rasanya ingin tidur sekarang, nafasku masih belum teratur pasca orgasme.

Seeettt…

"_Sensei, _aku harus membawa Haruno ke ruang kesehatan." Ucap Sasuke meminta ijin pada _sensei _yang sedang mengajar karena keadaanku yang tak berdaya di sini, Sasuke mulai menggendongku. Seluruh teman di kelas memperhatikanku, para wanita memandangku sinis dicampur dengan iri dan mengumpat kesal. Aku tersenyum tulus ke arah Sasuke dan mengucap 'terima kasih' yang dibalas dengan gumaman ambigu serta senyum tipisnya yang tak kentra. Sejahat apapun Sasuke dia tetap perhatian padaku. Bukannya aku ke-pede-an. Tapi memang begitulah dia.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, Sayang~" Ucapnya dengan seringai seksinya saat kita sudah berada di koridor kelas yang sepi, karena kegiatan belajar belum selesai. Aku hanya memutar emeraldku bosan menanggapi kekasih mesumku ini. Tapi biarpun mesum aku tetap mencintainya. Aku tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan tanganku kelehernya.

"Aishiteru~" Bisikku padanya, ku kecup pipinya dan memberinya senyum terbaik yang kumiliki.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Nyahahaha...holaaaaa~Aku datang lagi dengan fic GAJE ku xD**

**Yah, aku tau ini jelek, tak bermutu, bikin mual dan sakit mata T.T**

**Kalo mau di RA seperti nasib fic pertamaku yang sebelumnya silahkan, paling aku publish lagi xD ngeyel dia**

**Sampai jumpa di cerita jelek saya yang :P**

**Diterima kritik, saran, konkrit, flame, dll**


End file.
